Pink
Blue first saw Pink at Maulmart in Flame War. Blue (as always) tries to get a girlfriend and it doesn't end so well. So he throws a grenade at her and leaps at Pink to save her. He then states that he saved her life and that she owes him dinner. In Trouble Date, Blue and Pink have their promised dinner at the Le Food, French restaurant. She appears to not know so much about different languages than English, because of Blue saying "Konnichiwa" ("Hello" in Japanese) and "Gracias" (Thanks in spanish) and that she is unknowing of it. But in Blue's (or Raccoon 's) nightmares in OMG, she was seen only as a decapacitated head in Blue's bed. And in Role Playas, she was playing as Pinkcess on top of a tower until she became angry at Cerulean for them playing for four hours. Pink has made cameo apperences in season 2. She finally get a speaking role in the episode, Fang Angels, which also shows her, still in a (possibly, sexual) relationship with Blue. She is captain of her own, feminine, pirate crew (and Red Rum's rival) in "Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada ". After a bit of an absence on the show, she finally appears again in the 4th episode of Season 3, Terminate-Her!. She is one of the guests at Red and Blue's Halloween party. Her costume is Sexy Bacon. She wore it just for Blue, but it seems that Blue wasn't all that into the costume. When Pink sees Blue and a Slut flirting with each other on the living room couch, she grows real jealous and later on gets Red (who is dressed as the Terminator and is looking for someone named Sarah Connor) to kill the Slut, who Red thought was Sarah Connor because Pink pointed at the Slut and said she was the person Red was looking for. Pink takes a sip of her drink in joy now that the Slut is no longer in the way of Blue & Pink's relationship. She is voiced by Shea Lodgson. Trivia *Pink is the first female character in the series that has a voice actor whose name is Shea Lodgson. *In Flame War she didn't have eyelashes, but she was given eyelashes in OMG. Currently, she still has eyelashes. *Pink, along with Mr. Dingleberry and Jake are possibly the only people at the Maulmart that weren't there for the game. *In Camp Anarchy, in Blue's memories when he got tied up from a tree when he was a little kid. You see Two kids hitting a stick to Blue but one female kid looks just like Pink. Possible that she might be in Camp Redwood as well when she was a little kid. Somehow she knows Blue in the past but somehow she forgot him while she is an adult now. *She is shown to like romantic movies. *She is still dating Blue, though in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, it is stated by Red that Blue and Pink's relationship isn't official yet. *Pink reveals her boobs to Blue in the episode, Fang Angels . *She appears to be the "seductive" type girlfriend (shown in Fang Angels). *She is captain of her own ship in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *She dies in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada along with the other women onboard their ship which somehow got destroyed by Red's ship with many girls on the other ship (but she might have escaped with a lifeboat). *In Role Playas she hated playing in a fantasy world, but in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada, she liked it. *Blue's Facester page shows Pink labeled as a friend. Blue is sending a relationship request to her since he found her on the "Social Figures". *In Y U So Meme?, her game name is PinkAlive. **She is the worst player in "Flame War!" (even though her score was better than Blue's). *In Flame War, she tells Blue that she just got off work, hinting that she might have a job at Maulmart. *Pink is one of the three characters, along with Blue and Red, to have an official name that is the colour they are. *She and Lord Tourettes are the only main characters who didn't get to sing in Bath Rhymes. *In Terminate-Her, it is shown that she hates it when Blue is flirting with other girls, or at least hates it when some girl is trying to make Blue have sex with them. Category:Characters